Deldrise Andoren
Deldrise Andoren is a Dunmer noble who lives in Andoren Manor with her husband Taren Andoren in the district of Godsreach, Mournhold. Interactions Infidelities Deldrise Andoren suspects that her husband is cheating on her. She asks the Nerevarine to follow Taren Andoren to find out whether her fears are justified. Inventory *Expensive Shirt *Expensive Shoes *Expensive Skirt Abilities *Resist Fire: 75% Powers *Ancestor Guardian – Sanctuary: 50 pts for 60 sec on self Conversations Greeting (if Taren Andoren and/or Velyna Seran is/are dead) "Hello, Race. I don't know what you think you're doing, casually walking into my home like this... I'll thank you to leave... immediately." Greeting (if both Taren Andoren and Velyna Seran are alive) "Hello, Race. I don't know what you think you're doing, casually walking into my home like this... but since you're here... you haven't happened to see my husband around anywhere, have you?" :see my husband "My husband has recently developed the bad habit of heading out late at night and not returning until the morning, if he returns at all. I don't know what to think. I'm worried he's cheating on me. Do you think you could find him, and follow him, and let me know what he's up to?" ::"No, sorry, I don't have time." "Well, that's okay, I guess. I'm sure he's not doing anything like cheating, right? I'm sure he wouldn't do anything like that...." :::Greeting "All right. If you don't have the time, you don't have the time. Forget about it." ::"Yes, I will help you." "Maybe you can find out what he's doing. I've heard he can sometimes be found hanging out in front of the Winged Guar Tavern, doing Vivec-knows-what. Head there and tail him, but don't get too close. If he thinks someone's following him, he'll immediately suspect me. Just find out what he's doing. If there's a woman . . . I don't know. Do what you have to. Report back when you're done." (10) :::Greeting "Hello again, Name. Any news? Did you see my husband?" :::seen my husband "You haven't been able to find my husband yet? Well, keep trying. Many have seen him outside the Winged Guar Tavern at night quite regularly, so I'd check there." ::::Greeting "Hello again, Name. Any news? Did you see my husband?" ::::seen my husband (if reporting directly after witnessing Taren and Velyna together) "I knew it! That scrib-sucking cheat! Well, thank you for following him for me, Race. I only wish you could've taken care of that brazen hussy he's seeing, but no matter. I will deal with that worthless husband of mine myself. Here is your payment." (150) ::::seen my husband (if caught spying by Taren) "He caught you?!? He's leaving me?!? Oh no! This isn't what I wanted! I wish I had never seen you! Get out of here Race! GET OUT RIGHT NOW!" (170) :::::Greeting "GET OUT RIGHT NOW!" ::::Greeting (if Taren was killed) "Taren is dead?! What were you thinking!? Oh no! *sob* What will I do? I didn't want him dead! *sob* Get out! GET OUT NOW!" ::::seen my husband (if Taren was killed) "You KILLED him? You killed my HUSBAND? Oh no! This isn't what I wanted! I wish I had never seen you! Get out of here Race! GET OUT RIGHT NOW!" :::::Greeting "You KILLED him! I didn't want him dead! *sob* Get out! GET OUT NOW!" ::::Greeting (if Velyna is dead and Taren lives) "Yes, Name. You handled things very... neatly. I will deal with Taren myself when he gets home." Appearances * be:Дэлдрыс Андорэн de:Deldrise Andoren fr:Deldrise Andoren pl:Deldrise Andoren ru:Делдрис Андорен Category:Tribunal: Quest Givers